Ornamental and decorative devices are commonly used to decorate residential and commercial buildings in accordance with a desired theme. For instance, during holiday seasons, buildings can be decorated with temporary decorations depicting snowmen, polar bears, Santa Claus, reindeer, and the like. Alternatively, buildings can be decorated with temporary white or multi-colored lights to promote a festive holiday atmosphere. Temporary decorations can also be used during other selected times of the year to accommodate a desired temporary theme. Alternatively, permanent decorations can be used for themes other than holiday or temporary themes. For instance, businesses can use colored lights to draw attention to services or products, or sporting events can use various ball-shaped decorations (e.g., a baseball) to promote games.